


Monkeying Around

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt's birthday and he gets 19 cards for each year he's been alive. He thinks David is up to his old tricks? Is he right or is something else going on? Klaine and Kurtofsky. Now rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt stands at his mailbox and takes out the mail. He sees a handful of junk mail, and some birthday cards. He figures some are from his parents, Rachel, and the rest of his friends. Then there is a package. It's tied in pretty pink ribbon, and it's envelope.

With shaky hands he opens it and he pulls out 19 birthday cards, one for each year he has been alive.

They are sweet, and romantic, and Kurt gets the weird, fluttery feeling he got on Valentine's Day. The day he found out that the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him was from his former bully and current friend, Dave Karofsky. He had thought and wanted it to be Blaine, and was disappointed when Dave removed the mask to reveal it was him. Even as Kurt had told all his friends it was definitely Blaine, a part of him wondered if it actually was, or someone else.

And then when he saw the height of the gorilla, he knew it wasn't Blaine, but his brain and his heart were on two different pages.

He sighed and shook his head as he stared down at the cards. The handwriting looked similar to the cards he had gotten from David on Valentine's day and he thought he had made it perfectly clear that he was with Blaine. Blaine was the man he was in love with and he couldn't go around doing things like that for him. Friends don't do that, especially not completely platonic friends, like the kind David and Kurt were.

Right?

His birthday up until that point had been great, he had been surprised with breakfast in bed by Mercedes and Rachel, his dad and Carole had given him money to go on a shopping trip, and even Finn had given him a new cd of Broadway music. He was still waiting on Blaine's gift, and he felt a slight twinge of annoyance that once again his friend had done something far more romantic than his own boyfriend for his birthday.

Kurt knew he had to tell Dave once and for all that they were just friends, and they would never be more than that.

He got in his SUV and drove to Dave's house.

Thankfully, since Dave had been outed and transferred back to McKinley, he and Kurt had struck up a friendship. They talked at school, ate lunch at the same table, and had even hung out alone and watched movies. It had always been a tad awkward, since Dave never made it a secret that he was in love with Kurt, or at least thought he was and Kurt had learned to live with the always underlying tension between them, but something had to give, because he couldn't allow Dave to continue to pine after him when there was no chance of them being together.

He got out of his SUV and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for Dave to answer. He was covered head to toe in flour and looked like he was out of breath.

"Hey, Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I think you know, why, David."

"I really don't. I was just making some cookies with my niece. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, but only because I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."

"Okay, sure. Just let me get this batch in the oven."

Dave led him into the kitchen where it looked like a tornado had just blown through."

Dave's niece looked like a ghost and was also covered head to toe in flour.

"What happened here?"

"Uncle Dave accidentally dropped the bag of flour on the counter and it exploded everywhere. It was so cool! I'm Kara by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Kurt."

"Are you his boyfriend?"

Kurt coughed and looked at the flour.

Dave flushed bright red,

"No, Kara. We're just friends. Why don't you go watch some cartoons, while we wait for thse to bake?"

"Are you gonna have a grown up talk?"

"Yeah."

"Adults are so boring."

She grabbed a cooling cookie off the rack and skipped into the living room.

"So, what was so serious that you had to come see me?"

"First of all, please take the apron and chef's hat off. You look ridiculous."

"Sorry, I just put it on when Kara comes over. She likes to play dress up."

"Secondly, I need you to stop trying to prove your love to me, okay? It's not fair to either of us. I am with Blaine and I can't let you think we have a shot."

"Are you still talking about Valentine's Day? That was like three months ago, Kurt."

"No, I'm referring to this."

Kurt pulled out the envelope and the cards fell out.

"I didn't send you those."

"What?"

"I didn't send you those cards."

"But, who would've…"

"I don't know, maybe you're boyfriend? You know the guy you claim to be so in love with? I got the hint at Valentine's Day, Kurt. You don't want to be with me, but I figured being your friend was the only way I'd ever get to spend any time with you. So here I am, trying to be your friend. Plus, I would not have chosen a pink envelope, and you should know that."

"But…"

"What? You find it so hard to believe that someone else besides me would want to do something romantic for you, Kurt? You are hot, nice, talented, and pretty much the most amazing person I've ever known. It would be stupid for Blaine not to do that."

"I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Can you answer something for me?"

"What?"

"If you and Blaine are so in love why would you automatically assume that I was the one to do something romantic for you for your birthday?"

"That's not the point."

"Fine, it's not, but before you leave, I guess I should give you the gift I had for you. I was going to drop it off later tonight, anyway.

Dave left the kitchen and came back a few minutes alter with a box.

Kurt unwrapped it and opened it to find a musical gorilla with boxers with hearts on them. He pressed the foot of the Gorilla and it started vibrating and moving as it sang, "Wild Thing."

Kurt smiled and Dave grinned sheepishly at him.

"I figured the monkey thing was sort of our thing, even if we're only friends. Anyway, happy birthday, Kurt. "

Kurt stared at the gorilla in his hands and was more confused than ever.

He turned around and left.

Dave's words sat in his brain and on his heart like an anvil. Why would he automatically think it was Dave? Why did he feel a twinge of disappointed to find out it was Blaine and not Dave?

He had so many questions to answer, but one thing he knew for sure, he and Dave weren't just friends, they never had been, and things were only going to get more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kurt got in his SUV he pulled out his phone and called Blaine,

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Lima Bean, why?"

"Don't leave. I'm coming to meet you."

"Okay…"

Kurt drove across town thinking about what Dave had said to him, and the more he dwelled on it, the more he started to think that maybe he was right.

Why did he just assume it was Dave and not Blaine? I mean, the first time he did think it was Blaine, but he ended up only giving him a fucking solo, "Love Shack", which was to everyone there and seriously not that romantic. He sort of wondered what had happened to his relationship with Blaine since Valentine's Day. The fact that he automatically assumed it was Dave, was wishful thinking on his part, because he wanted to believe someone cared enough about him to do something that special, and figured it wouldn't be Blaine.

But it had been Blaine, and he was excited and nervous to talk to him and see why he had done something so similar to Dave, and he had hope that maybe their relationship would be rekindled before he went away in August and moved three states away.

Blaine was sitting at the table listening to Sebastian flirting with him and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Of course, Sebastian would be there. He was always there, picking at him, making him feel insecure, trying to steal his boyfriend away.

Kurt placed his order, picked it up and stalked over to the table.

"Sebastian."

"Kurt."

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to spend time with my boyfriend on my birthday. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Congrats on making it to 18 without dying unexpectedly."

"Why are you such an ass?"

"Why are you such a drama queen?"

Sebastian stood up, grabbed his coffee, told Blaine it was awesome as always to spend time with him, winked at Kurt and walked away with his head held high.

"Why do you put up with him, Blaine? He's such a douche."

"Oh come one, Kurt. He's not that bad. I mean, sure he's a little stuck up sometimes, but deep down he's nice."

"When has he ever been nice to me?"  
"I don't know. He helped me with your birthday gift."

Kurt felt like it was a punch to his stomach.

"HE helped you create one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me? Fucking, Sebastian Smythe, had his fingerprints over this?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't know what to get you, and he suggested that cause he said it would definitely work and that you would love it."

"I bet he did."

Kurt was furious. So Blaine couldn't even come up with something romantic on his own, but had to ask Sebastian, his enemy, for help for a romantic birthday gift idea.

"I gotta go. Carole made me a birthday dinner."

"Don't you want me to come over and help you celebrate?"

"No, I really don't, Blaine. In fact, what I'd like for you to do, is consider how hurt and upset I am, because you asked Sebastian Smythe for help for a romantic gift for me. SEBASTIAN SMYTHE. Do you not understand how offensive and downright insensitive that is? Especially for a gift for my 18th birthday?"

"What? I thought you'd like it."

"Oh yeah, I loved it the first time too when someone else did the exact same fucking thing for Valentine's Day and I thought it was you, turns out it was someone else, and turns out this time the idea wasn't even yours again. So, thanks. Honestly, I didn't think it would be too much to ask for, for my fucking boyfriend to give a shit about me on Valentine's Day or my birthday, but apparently, the only thing you is a worthwhile gift if you singing, and frankly, I'm tired as hell of listening to you constantly sing to everyone else, while you ignore me."

"That's not fair, Kurt. You know I love you."

"Right, you love me, but you love performing and making yourself feel big and important more, and I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean, I'm done. I just don't want to do this anymore. It hurts too fucking much to know you constantly hang out with Sebastian, even though he's terrible to me, how you make me feel like a fool because I thought for once you actually took an interest in my life and cared about me as much as I actually do love you, but I don't think you can, Blaine."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I think you and Sebastian will make a very cute couple."

"Don't fucking do that, Kurt. Don't you dare blame this on me. You're the one who had someone flirt with you and give you fucking romantic gifts on Valentine's Day and never told me about it."

"Excuse me? You're actually comparing me getting gifts from Dave Karofsky, the same thing as you fucking flirting with Sebastian in front of me on a nearly daily basis? Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Dave Karofsky? As in your bully, gave you romantic gifts and you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"Oh, maybe how it was important for you to tell me you fucking spilled all our glee club secrets to Sebastian and the Warblers or how you were talking to every morning on Skype and instant messaging, while you were ignoring me? And for the record, Blaine, Dave told me he was in love with me, and do you want to know what I said? I said I was with you, that I was happy with you and that I couldn't be with him and right after I rejected him, a fellow athlete from his school saw him and made a gay slur at him. And when he tried to call me later, I ignored his phones calls. And you want to know what he did? He fucking tried to kill himself, because he was outed and being bullied. All because I thought by ignoring him completely, and remaining 100% devoted and faithful to you, that I was doing the right thing. It turns out it wasn't the right thing at all, because you're a fucking asshole and you didn't even think to give me the same consideration. So that's why I'm done, and that's why I didn't think it was any of your fucking business about what happened to Dave. You did not even go visit him in the hospital after he tried to commit suicide, nor did you seem to care at all. I don't even know why I bothered so long with you."

Blaine sat there in shock as Kurt kept ranting at him,

"Calm down, Kurt. Why the hell would I pretend as if I like Dave or cared about his wellbeing? He was terrible to you and to me, in every interaction we ever had."

"No he wasn't, Blaine. After he apologized and after prom last year, he was so much different, he was better, and you were off in your little world of delusions and self-aggrandizing, that you missed it. Like I said, I don't' care anymore. Thanks for this closure, it was definitely needed."

"So, that's it then? You're gonna run off and go find Dave and give him pity sex?"

"Even if I do, it's none of your businesses what I do in my personal life anymore, Blaine. Have a nice life. I hope your friendship with Sebastian was worth it."

Kurt got up and walked out the front door. He was shaking he was so mad and upset.

He got into his SUV and starting weeping.

He had just broken up with Blaine, that wasn't what he was expecting at all when he had driven over there.

His 18th birthday was turning out to be a fucking joke.

He drove home but he didn't feel much like celebrating.

So he called Dave.

"Hey, David."

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing, do you mind if I come over?"

"Uhh, nope. Still watching Kara though, so…"

"It's fine. I just don't want to go home right now."

"Yeah, sure, come over. You can help us decorate these sugar cookies for Kara's bake sale tomorrow."

Kurt drove over to Dave's house wondering what he should say, if anything, to Dave. Should he tell him that he broke up with Blaine because of him, or should he just remain quiet and wait for a more appropriate time.

He was nervous and for the first time in a long time, wasn't sure what he was doing or if he even should.

Kara answered the door this time and quickly drug him inside and into the kitchen.

There were all kinds of different colored frostings and sprinkles and Kurt smiled as Kara and Dave's cookies.

Kurt sat down and started on his own cookie. He could feel Dave watching him, but he wasn't quite ready to face him yet.

Finally, after finishing his first cookie, he looked up and caught Dave's eye.

"Thanks for letting me come over."

"Yeah, no problem. I mean you sounded really upset on the phone. You okay?"

"Yeah. Well no, but I will be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do, but I'm not sure I should."

"Is it bad? I mean what can be so bad that you're skipping out on your birthday celebration?"

"I uh, I spoke to Blaine after I left here."

Kurt watched Dave for any sign of hurt, anger, sadness, but Dave sat their stoically watching him."

"And, how did that go?"

"Well not good, because otherwise I'd be with him, wouldn't I?"

"No need to get snippy, Kurt, you're the one who asked to come over here."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's just say, you were right about everything. I questioned Blaine and needless to say, our outlook and beliefs on certain matters are very different."

"So you guys had a fight, and now you're over here to do what exactly? Talk about how mean your boyfriend is and know that because I told you I loved you, that I'd be willing to sit by and let you commiserate to me?"

"No, David. No, that's not it at all."

"Then, what?"

"We broke up."

"You broke up over a fight?"

"It wasn't just a fight, David. You helped me realize what I had been avoiding for a long time. Blaine and I just weren't working anymore, and I don't know that we ever were. I mean, there were some great times, but most of my memories of him and I, were me being shoved into the background, there to help and support him."

"You were never in the background, Kurt. Trust me."

"Thanks for that, really, but the more we talked tonight, the more I realized that he wasn't who I needed in my life. So I decided to make a change."

"So you dumped him…"

"Yeah. On my birthday, and now I feel terrible for doing it, does that make me weak?"

"Why does doing something you want and need to do make you weak? You are a far better person than I could ever hope to be, Kurt. Trust me on that. You aren't weak, or bad, or mean. You are perfect the way you are."  
Kurt blushed and looked down at the cookie he was working on.

"You gotta stop saying stuff like that to me, David."

"Why? It's the truth. Would you rather I lie?"

"No, but, I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or something. I mean it's nice that you think so highly of me, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea or that I'm leading you on."

Dave looked pissed off then. He threw his cookie down and turned and got up. He started pacing then and Kurt watched him.

"Who do you think I am, Kurt? Some idiot who is so desperately in love with you, that I'd just start hitting on you hours after you broke up with your long-term boyfriend? You don't have to keep telling me that I'm not your type and that we'll never have a chance to be together, okay? I got it loud and clear when you turned me down on Valentine's Day. Believe me. I just thought that after everything I went through and the whole hospital speech in which you gave me hope and said we could be friends, that you actually meant it and wanted to be friends. I like my friends, Kurt. I try to support them and help them when they need it. That's all. I wasn't trying to offend you, or seduce you, or think I ever had a shot."

"David, please, that's not…"  
"What, that's not what you meant? Yeah, okay. So you didn't come over here on your birthday to vent to me about breaking up with your boyfriend, only to have me try and cheer you up and tell me once again, 'You have no shot, David, stop trying?' Because that's what I've gotten from this entire conversation!"

Kara frowned and looked at David,

"You shouldn't yell at your friends, no matter how much you want to. That's what momma always says."

Dave sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry I yelled."

"You don't have to apologize to me, but you should to Kurt."

Dave groaned and turned to Kurt who sat in his chair trying to blink back tears.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's your birthday, and I'm here for you, whatever you need, even if you need to keep telling me I don't have a chance with you."

Kurt pushed his chair back,

"I should go."

Dave dropped his head then and refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry too, David. I never meant to insult you or hurt your feelings, I hope you realize that."

Kurt left then and drove around until it was his curfew.

He went home and answered twenty questions about where he was and why he missed his birthday dinner.

He started drifting off to sleep when his cellphone beeped at him.

He opened the text to see one from Dave.

"It's now 11:17 p.m., and it's officially your birthday. I'm so glad you were born, because you really are a great friend, even if I don't always appreciate it."

Kurt's heart constricted.

He wasn't a very good friend, and Dave had been right. He had been treating Dave like a pariah, even though he and Dave were long past their issues.

He started to realize more and more that he really did like Dave and it was that questioning and confusion that made him push so hard against Dave and the possibility of ever being something more than friends.

But it was there, it had always been there, and it wasn't going away, no matter how hard he tried to convince David and himself that it wasn't.

He groaned and texted back,

"Thanks, David. My night has now gotten considerably better. Thank you."

He had to be honest with himself. He liked David, as more than a friend, and that alone exhilarated him and terrified him.

He drifted off to sleep imagining scenarios in which he and Dave finally had a conversation about their feelings. Each one was better than the previous and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt just really wanted chocolate. A lot of it. He also wanted to spend the money his grandparents had given him for his birthday. But the most important thing he wanted was to make things right with David. He had meant it in the hospital room when he told Dave that he would like to be friends, and they had taken steps to do that, but with Kurt's latest outburst, their friendship was tenuous at best.

As he did his daily moisturizing ritual, he thought back to the argument they had gotten into the night before. Granted, he shouldn't have used Dave as his own personal diary, but Dave should have realized that being friends with Kurt, meant he had to get used to late night phone calls with him upset about something, or needing to vent about what a selfish bitch Rachel was being. But really, Kurt was to blame. He had treated Dave like a social outcast, since that day he had tried to take his own life. He had put his relationship with Blaine first, because that is what was needed, in order for the relationship to survive, and he had ignored the phone calls from Dave. That was all him though. He did not know how to be friends with Dave then. He did not understand how he could be friendly to Dave and interact with him, without giving him false hope that there was a chance they could be together. What a joke that was anyway. Who the hell was he to think that Dave and Blaine would just fawn over him and fight over him?

Dave said it best when he told Kurt, that all he ever wanted was his friendship and Kurt was being the selfish one, trying to force Dave to pine over him and constantly remind him of the cruel things he had said to him in the locker room, nearly two years ago.

It wasn't even that he meant those words, then, but seeing now how fragile Dave's self-esteem was and how his words and actions toward Dave had contributed to him feeling worthless and unloved, made Kurt feel terrible. He hadn't bullied Dave or shunned him for being gay, but he wasn't there for him when Dave as his lowest point. Kurt was so grateful that Paul Karofsky had found his son when he did and that Dave was still around to annoy and frustrate him, because as bad as things ever got between Dave and Kurt, the good things about Dave far outweighed the bad, and Kurt didn't want to think about what his life would be like if Dave was not in it.

Kurt snapped out of his reverie as his phone dinged at him.

He looked at his messages to see that Finn had left him a text.

Why is Blaine texting everyone in Glee about you needing an intervention? Apparently, he thinks you and Karfosky are having sex, and that you need to have your head examined. Please tell me that isn't true.

Kurt was furious. Typical Blaine behavior. He didn't get what he wanted from Kurt, or Kurt did something to offend his precious sensibilities, so he goes off to his friends and family for help and intervention. If his going to his Dad to get the sex talk wasn't bad enough, this really topped it.

He hurriedly sent a text back.

I'm not sure why it's anyone's business who I choose to be with. And for the record, Dave and I are not having sex, but even if we were, that is not cause for an intervention. David has changed and you know it. Furthermore, you know that I dumped Blaine. Why would you choose to believe anything he says about me or our former relationship?

Kurt was angry. Angry at Blaine for trying to start shit with his friends and family. Angry at Finn for believing it, but mostly angry at himself for letting things get so bad with Blaine, that it lead to this. The former "love of his life", slandering him around town and someone he cared about a lot.

Kurt knew that he had to tell Dave what was going on, in case he got bombarded at school, but he didn't know how to broach this topic, considering the argument they had gotten in the night before, and the same argument they had been having since Dave dressed up in a gorilla suit on Valentine's Day.

The phone rang before Dave's voicemail kicked in, and Kurt was a bit relieved.

"Hey David, we need to talk, today if at all possible. Please get a hold of me as soon as you get this."

Kurt hung up and hoped that David would check his phone.

Minutes turned into hours and Kurt started to lose hope. Maybe Dave and Kurt's friendship was beyond repair. But even if it was beyond repair, David deserved better than being drug into Kurt and Blaine's petty drama. David didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve being ridiculed and taunted for being gay. He didn't deserve having a bitch of a mother who tried to pray the gay away, and he didn't deserve being berated for having a friendship with Kurt.

Finally, about five hours after he had called Dave, his phone was ringing.

"Oh my God, David. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for like five hours!"

"Uhh, sorry? My dad and I went fishing this afternoon. He wanted to get some before all the fisherman start going out in full swing."

Kurt felt bad for yelling David then.

"Well did you at least have fun?"

"As much fun as someone who tried to commit suicide and having their father find them can. It was awkward. The entire time he just sort of stared at me. He asked me if I had any boyfriends yet, and he wanted to know if you were giving me lessons."

"Lessons? On being gay?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really get how it works, but at least he's trying. It's more than I can say for Julia."

"So you call your mother by her first name now?"  
"Why not? She made it clear to me that I am not her son. Therefore she is not my mom, and just someone I know."

"That's sort of harsh."

"No more harsh than her trying to send me to a camp to get rid of the gay."

"I know, but she's still your mom…"

"She gave birth to me. Carole is more of a mother to me than Julia."  
"Well Carole is pretty awesome and I love that she's my step mother, but I miss my mom a lot."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to upset you about my whole drama with my mom."

"Don't be upset, David. You have every right to have issues with your mother. Besides, I also have issue with your mother, and trust me, when I meet your mom, I will be giving her my two cents on the matter."

"You plan on meeting my mother?"

"Well, yeah, eventually. I mean we are friends and do spend quite a bit of time together, and she still lives with you and your dad."

"Oh. Yeah, makes sense."

"Do I sense a hint of disappointment in that?"

"Why would I be disappointed about us being friends and spending time together?"

"I was referring to your mom living with you, David. But now that we are on the subject, I know that I was unfair to you last night, and a lot of nights. I never meant to hurt your feelings or imply that you weren't good enough for me, David. I just feel that with our history and my history with Blaine, that it would be next to impossible to have anything other friendship."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Are you still there, David?"

"Yeah, I was just making sure you were finished speaking."

"Well, I mean I'd like for you to say something."

"Say what? You already have your mind made up. You've had your mind made up about me since the first time you saw me in fourth grade. I was always the fat and ugly kid in the class, who wasn't very good at any subject but math, and who would rather go fishing and hunting, than reading or being sophisticated. I get it, Kurt. I am not your type at all. My main issue is that you keep reminding me of it. I don't need a reminder every time we hang out, that you don't feel about me, how I feel about you, how I've always felt about you. I am not an idiot, so just stop. You can be nice to me and hang out with me, without constantly reminding me that you don't want to date me. I ain't an idiot, fancy."

"I know you're not an idiot, David, and I feel really bad that I ever made you feel bad. I really enjoy spending time with you and being your friend, it's just that for a long time after I found out you were the one who was my secret admirer at Valentine's Day, I felt guilty."

"Why the hell would you feel guilty? You didn't do anything."

"No, I didn't. I turned you down, but I was tempted."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Kurt."

"I'm not lying. I was actually really moved by what you did for me, and it was then that I realized what a good guy you really were."

"Right. Outside of the torturing and terrorizing you for most of junior year."

"Just stop it, David. I forgave you for that long ago. You are a good guy. You are a great friend to everyone, even when they don't always deserve it. I mean, look at us. Even though I haven't treated you like a friend, you've still been there for me. I know that I took your friendship for granted before and that I made you feel bad, but I do enjoy being your friend and having you look out for me."

"Really?"

Kurt's heart ached at the unsure tone in Dave's voice.

"Yes, really."

"Thanks; I guess, but Kurt, you are not a bad friend to me. I mean, considering our past and what I put you through, I think I sort of deserved some of it."

"Don't say that, Kurt. Don't even think that. You did not deserve anything bad that has happened to you since Valentine's Day."

Dave said nothing but cleared his throat. When he could finally speak, again his voice caught,

"Thanks, Kurt. I really appreciate hearing you say that."

"No problem. "

Kurt heard a crashing sound behind him and knew that Finn was trying to cook again.

"So, I still really need to talk to you about something else, but Finn is liable to burn the house down, so I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Sure. I might be at Z's playing some video games later, but you can always text me."

"Umm, no this needs to be done over the phone or face to face."

"Uhh, I'm afraid to ask, but what is going on?"

"I promise to tell you everything as soon as I go see what mess Finn has made in the kitchen. I promise. Okay, for real though, I have to go, because last time Finn tried to cook it smelled like burned bread for days."

Dave laughed and told Kurt to be careful and hung up.

Kurt found that he enjoyed the sound of Dave laughing. His heart caught a little bit as he thought about other things he found himself liking about Dave. The way his eyebrow quirked when he caught Kurt doing something strange or humorous, the way he always ordered extra tater tots at lunch for Mercedes, because he knew how much she liked them, to the way he always smiled whenever he saw Kurt. It did not matter where they were, or what he was doing, the moment he saw Kurt, he always smiled. Kurt liked that smile a lot. He found himself daydreaming about way he could get that smile to appear more often.

Then he heard another crash, and knew he had to save the daydreaming for another time. Finn needed his attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt will be graduating in about three weeks. He's ready to graduate and move on with his life. He knows he's not going to NYADA. He is excited thought about Vogue and the internship he got, but he's not sure how he can talk to Dave about it.

In the time since his birthday to now, things have gone very well for Dave and Kurt. Dave is actually quite funny, very smart, and a surprisingly good cook. Kurt has loved getting to know Dave, but knows that moving nine hours away will probably dampen any sort of friendship they have started to build. Sometimes he wavers between wanting to stay behind and then so ready to get out of Ohio and it's confusing and exhilarating and seriously confusing. He never even felt that way about leaving when he was with Blaine. He wanted to leave no matter what, and Dave was only his friend, right?

Kurt continued to hang out with Dave, enjoying his company and the treats he'd been cooking and baking. And then it's a week before graduation. Dave is finishing up all his extra tests and coursework, since he missed about a month of school.

And then they are both ready to graduate. Dave has applied to numerous schools, but because it was so late, he had only heard back from three. All three had declined him.

Kurt knew Dave was depressed about it, so he offered to take him a baseball game.

As they sat in the stand watching the Toledo Mudhens, Dave pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"This came in the mail today. I'm afraid to open it."

He shoved it at Kurt.

Kurt turned it over and saw that it was from The Ohio State University.

He quickly opened it and then smiled as he read it aloud.

"We are pleased to announce your acceptance into The Ohio State University, as a member of the 2017 graduating class."

Dave looked stunned and Kurt wasn't even thinking. He was so happy for Kurt that he immediately leaned in to Dave who turned his head at just the right time and their lips met.

Kurt froze and then realized in that moment, that's exactly what he wanted to have happen and so he kissed Dave properly.

And Dave kissed back.

Kurt turned back and blushed furiously as some women around them giggled like schoolgirls at the sight of two young men kissing.

Kurt just smiled back and then his smile grew wider as Dave reached for his hand.

He looked back to seeing a look of confusion on Dave's face.

"Don't over analyze it, Dave. I wanted to kiss you."

"Okay, but forgive me for being confused about why. You've reminded me every time we've ever hung out that you and I will never be together. That you can't possibly fathom ever liking me. And that kiss was definitely not friendly."

Kurt looked at Dave's hand where it joined with his and in that moment he felt like he was having a moment of clarity.

"I was wrong. I didn't know what I wanted. I was wrong for telling you that you'd never have a shot with me. You definitely do. In fact, the more I spend time with you, the more I wonder why I tolerated Blaine at all. You are my type in every way that matters. I am attracted to you, I love your sense of humor, you stick up for me, you compliment me, you listen to me to vent and you always provide a shoulder for me to cry on. You have been such a good friend through everything I put you through and I don't know what I was thinking honestly, when I said you weren't what I wanted. You are."

Dave looked stunned. He didn't move and Kurt felt insecure in that moment. Then Dave moved again and this time he was kissing Kurt and it was so much better. The fit together perfectly as if their lips were suited for each other. Kurt wanted it to go on forever, but they were still in public and there was still the issue of Dave being in Columbus and Kurt in New York City.

The drove home and the next day they sat on the swings of the playground at the high school.

Kurt asked Dave what they were going to do. Dave told Kurt that he wasn't going to pressure Kurt into anything. Whatever they did or became would be up to Kurt. If he felt that they should try a relationship, and then he'd do the long distance thing, if he wanted to just remain friends, he'd do that too.

Kurt kissed him then. He chose the first option.

It was fucking hard. He transferred to NYADA after his first year in New York and when Blaine came back into his life, it got harder. He still had feelings for him, but he loved Dave. When Dave graduated he went on to Law School. He applied to schools in New York. He was accepted to Columbia.

Kurt could have cried. He got an apartment as soon as he found out and Dave was moving in three weeks later.

Five weeks later after the third round of sex in about eight hours, Dave pulled out a box.

In it was a letter he had written to Kurt, every day they were apart. Kurt read them all and then at the end when he read the last line of the last letter, he burst into years and jumped into Dave's arms.

Dave pulled out the box from under the pillow and slid the ring over Kurt's finger.

Their friends and family were thrilled when they found out. Blaine, who was still trying to get over Sebastian, even congratulated them.

And then a year later they were being married.

On the day of their wedding, Kurt had Finn give Dave a card.

Dave laughed aloud when he saw the front was a huge gorilla that said "I'm bananas for you". The only thing written on the inside was "I'm so glad that it was you that Valentine's Day. I love you."


End file.
